Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '15 |album = Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary |released = December 29, 2015 February 7, 2016 (Event V) March 2016 (LP Record; Pre-sale) May 11, 2016 (LP Record; General) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP Record |length = 28:34 |Language = Japanese, English |label = |Last = Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki 59th Single (2015) |Next = Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi 61st Single (2016) |color1 = Momusu}} Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (冷たい風と片思い／ENDLESS SKY／One and Only; The Cold Wind and Lonely Love) is Morning Musume '15's 60th single. The single was released on December 29, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jacket (42 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. A 12-inch (30cm) LP vinyl record of the single was available for pre-order from e-LineUP! for a limited time and was released late March 2016."【e-LineUP!】モーニング娘。'15「冷たい風と片思い／ENDLESS SKY／One and Only」アナログ盤 受注販売開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-21. "モーニング娘。'15「冷たい風と片思い／ENDLESS SKY／One and Only」アナログ盤" (in Japanese). e-LineUP!. 2016-01-21. It was released for general sale on May 11, 2016. "One and Only", which is completely in English, was the opening theme for J-MELO from October 2015 to March 2016."モー娘。’15、全編英語詞曲に挑戦「ワクワク」" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. 2015-09-17.http://www.nhk.or.jp/j-melo/nhkworld/english/new_song_project/ This is the last single to feature 9th generation member Sayashi Riho. Tracklist CD #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #ENDLESS SKY #One and Only #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Instrumental) #ENDLESS SKY (Instrumental) #One and Only (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #ENDLESS SKY (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #One and Only (Music Video) LP Record Side A #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #ENDLESS SKY Side B #One and Only #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) Event V "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "ENDLESS SKY" #ENDLESS SKY (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #ENDLESS SKY (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "One and Only" #One and Only (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #One and Only (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (last single), Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard & Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;ENDLESS SKY *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Totsuka Fujimaru ;One and Only *Original Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *English Lyrics: ALISA"つんく♂NHK総合『SONGS』出演！" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2015-09-28. *Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: ALISA *Dance Choreography: YOKO *Music Video: Nakazumi Soichi ;Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) *Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki TV Performances *2015.12.12 MUSIC FAIR (One and Only) *2015.12.13 MUSIC JAPAN (One and Only) *2015.12.25 The Girls Live *2015.12.25 Buzz Rhythm (Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi) *2016.05.03 Full Chorus (ENDLESS SKY) Concert Performances ;Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Morning Musume '17 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 6~ - Oda Sakura *Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Event 2018 - Inaba Manaka *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" (TYPE B) *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura (TYPE B) *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura (TYPE B) ;ENDLESS SKY *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;One and Only *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |January |2 |151,962 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-01/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 153,242* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *The single was announced during the November 7 day concert of Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~.Fukumura Mizuki. "PRISM武道館1日目☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '15 Qki Official Blog. 2015-12-07. It was later performed on December 7 and 8 for the Nippon Budokan finale of the tour. *"Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" was originally written by Tsunku to be Sayashi Riho's last solo, but he later decided to have it sung by all the members when it was decided as the first track. "ENDLESS SKY" was written as a send-off song for Sayashi, and members who will leave in the future."モーニング娘。’15 12/29 Sg　「冷たい風と片思い～」ライナーノーツ" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2015-12-07. *This is the first weekly #1 single to feature the 12th generation, as well as the first weekly #1 to feature Fukumura Mizuki and Ikuta Erina as leader and sub-leader respectively. *After Sayashi Riho's graduation, Fukumura Mizuki and Oda Sakura took over her solo lines and Ishida Ayumi performed Sayashi's solo dances. As of Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, Ishida performs her own solo dances. *"Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B)" on the LP record has a classical arrangement with piano and strings, as well as more divided up solo lines. *For her graduation in Onigokko, Hello Pro Kenshuusei's Yamada Ichigo sang "ENDLESS SKY" as a solo. *This is currently the 12th generations highest selling single since joining the group. See Also *Side: One and Only References External Links *Discography: **Regular and Limited Editions: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: English, Japanese *Lyrics: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi, ENDLESS SKY, One and Only, Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) cs:Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only de:Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only es:Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:English Singles Category:Theme Songs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:2016 Event Vs Category:2016 DVDs Category:2015 Number 1 Singles Category:2015 LPs Category:Morning Musume LPs